


The Night After Volcano Day

by Banklin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Church Sex, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banklin/pseuds/Banklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It...has been a while." Aziraphale admitted. They had done things like this before, not that she hadn't felt guilty about it. Angel's weren't supposed to give in to such desires, but she couldn't be around humans for four millennia and not pick up on new ideas. Besides, there was some perverse pleasure she got from doing something so sinful with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After Volcano Day

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it.

_ 79 A.D. _

_ Naples _

 

Moonlight poured into the abandoned church sanctuary, illuminating the golden curls of Aziraphale's hair. She sat in a pew, and stared blankly at the opening. Today had been long, and hard, and she desperately wanted a distraction. Burning memories of the day flashed in her mind. Red hot lava barreling down the streets she loved so dearly, burning shop carts and baskets, the screams. She tried warning them. She tried saving them. Faces came to her in waves. A mother who so futilely tried to protect her child. The sick who were left unattended. A homeless man who had nothing left to lose. Her chest tightened.

The main door opened. She didn't bother looking; she knew who it was. Sandals clacked louder and louder until they reached the pew Aziraphale was sitting in. Her gaze dropped to her own feet, as black sandals slid next to her. She didn't notice before that her knuckles were white. 

"Quite a lot of refugees you got out there." Crowley mumbled as she sat down. 

Aziraphale nodded absentmindedly and sat back, once again looking at the dust dancing in the moonlight. "They should rest now. I expect this place is safe, considering the distance from," she shivered. "Well, you know." She felt the demon's gaze on her, but didn't move to meet it. It has been a long time since they were first stationed on this blessed planet. The first couple thousand years were spent by foiling each other's plans, but that was getting old. She was really beginning to enjoy earth. Even if she hated herself for thinking this, she marginally considered Crowley to be a friend. Wasn't that her job, after all? To love all of God's creatures?

Crowley shifted. "You've got a new body." She cautiously noted, "Did the old one, I mean, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Yes." She turned to look at the demon, and noticed Crowley was a woman also. "What happened to yours?"

"It's a long story." She said, gazing at the moon. Aziraphale took a moment to inspect the new look of her companion. Sleek black hair that was done up carefully, high cheekbones, and she was quite slim. She looked like she easily fit in with the aristocracy. Her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, but then again, they always were. 

Aziraphale quite enjoyed her own new look. She had blonde curls that fell to her waist, a round face, and much thicker thighs than she expected but she usually favored the larger bodies anyway.  Memories floated back to the front of her mind, she stiffened and turned away. 

"It looks great. Your new body, I mean." Crowley said, in a weak attempt to draw the subject away from Pompeii. "I'm not sure about mine though."

"They do usually take some getting used to, I find." She commented, not really certain where this conversation was supposed to go. "Why are you here, anyway?" She asked, turning her attention towards the demon. 

"Just in town. I'm supposed to be heading towards the emperor's palace soon, to do some-"

"Tempting?" Aziraphale guessed, a smile crossed her face. This sort of banter was familiar, and made both of them more comfortable.

"Well, you know me." Crowley grinned in response. Her expression shifted to a more flirtatious one as she leaned closer to the angel and hissed, "Actually, there is  _something_ I could do to distract you from today." She placed a cold hand on Aziraphale's warm face, drawing their eyes together.

Aziraphale leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, shivering at the coldness her companions lips. Pulling away she mumbled, "You know we shouldn't do that." 

"Maybe  _you_  shouldn't, but it's my job to tempt as you so eloquently put." She purred, moving her hands to the angel's plump thighs and slowly sliding fingers under her dress. She carefully dug her nails into the soft skin and watched the angel's powder blue eyes, looking for signs of discomfort. She stood up, shifting so that she was standing over Aziraphale. 

Fingers inching up her thighs, Crowley kissed her again. Just as Aziraphale was beginning to relax, more memories crept into her thoughts. She pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to focus." 

Crowley's cold fingers reached the base of her thighs and sat under the angel's perfect plump stomach. She inspected the angel's eyes, then rested her forehead on hers. They both closed their eyes, listening to each other breathe.

"I can make it all go away." Crowley muttered. "For both of us. Even if just for a moment." She opened her eyes slightly to inspect the golden freckles that bridged across the angel's nose. "We are safe now, trust me." She shifted her fingers inward, resting on Aziraphale's mound. Lips trailing, she murmured, "May I?"

"It... _has_ been a while." Aziraphale admitted. They had done things like this before, not that she hadn't felt guilty about it. Angel's weren't supposed to give in to such desires, but she couldn't be around humans for four millennia and not pick up on new ideas. Besides, there was some perverse pleasure she got from doing something so sinful with a demon. 

She pulled the demon's face to hers, their lips meeting again. They both relaxed and dove deeper into the kiss. Crowley moved her hands up to caress the angel's neck, shifting down to meet her breasts. Her skin was so soft, and so delicate that it drove her crazy. Aziraphale gasped as Crowley pulled her dress down, and began to run her fingers along the ridges of her stretch marks. She grabbed a breast, pushing up slightly, earning a soft moan from the angel.Grinning, she moved to her neck, biting softly and making her way down the angel's chest. Aziraphale moved her hands to tangle her fingers in what was the demon's perfectly made up hair. 

Crowley growled into a rough kiss, biting the angel's lip as they parted. Aziraphale pushed her chest against her companions hand and shifted her legs open.  "My dear, could you please?"

Crowley smirked. She moved to her ear and hissed, "As you wish, Angel." She slowly began moving a hand down, careful to explore every curve and every fold of the Aziraphale's torso. The fabric of her dress was smooth, and had started to cling to the angel's figure. Her fingers made their way to her clit and she slid them around the various folds of Aziraphale's vulva, finding the opening. 

Crowley moved down to bite the angel's nipple, as she pushed a cold finger slowly inside. Aziraphale moaned and tensed around the demon's touch. Just as she was beginning to lose sense of her environment, she heard a voice coming from the hall outside the main door.  _"You didn't close the door?" _  She hissed angrily. 

_ "Didn't think to._ _"_ Crowley muttered, pausing all movement to listen. 

_ "Why are they awake anyway?" _ She groaned.

 _"Bassstards don't give a damn."_   She pulled her finger out and without much thought, slid it back in again. Aziraphale caught herself from moaning and glared at the demon. Crowley briefly weighed the consequences, then curled her finger as if to beckon the angel closer. Aziraphale let out a stifled whimper and desperately tried to keep a straight face. Crowley moved her thumb up to the angel's clit and flicked it, causing her to yelp in surprise. She quickly moved both hands to her mouth and gave Crowley a sharp look.

The voices grew closer to the door, sounded like two men. "Did you hear that?" One of them asked. "I think it came from in here." Crowley waved a hand bitterly and the door slammed shut. There was a brief tugging as they attempted to open it, but the lock was already secured. 

" _ Really _  now." Aziraphale said testily, drawing the demon's attention to her again.

Their eyes met and Crowley smiled like a snake. "So sorry, Darling." She removed her finger and lowered herself to kiss the angel's thighs. Hearing the angel bless under her breath as she moved closer was well worth any trouble she might've been in. 

"No you're not." the angel mumbled, but it came out in breaths. It was difficult to argue. Crowley smiled as she kissed the stretch marks on her plump thighs and chose not to fight this battle.

When she reached her center, Crowley looked up at Aziraphale. She had her head back, bruised covered chest steadily moving up and down, and the moonlight danced on her skin. The top of her dress was tucked under her open chest, and the bottom of it half-covering her stomach. She was beautiful. 

Crowley moved down, and widened her tongue to move up the angel's vulva. Aziraphale moaned softly, and let her hands move to hold the demon's head gently. She moved her tongue along the angel's outer lips, carefully tracing them and delighting in the encouraging sounds she earned. 

Aziraphale relaxed into the heat of the demon's mouth, and groaned as she felt the hot forked tongue slide into her. It flickered and twitched in ways that made her knees tremble. She had just begun to grab fistfuls of Crowley's sleek black hair, when the demon slid out. She moved up to suck on her clit and pushed two fingers in, looking up at the angel. She was smiling.

Aziraphale's thoughts started clouding, pressure building, nothing else mattered. Nothing except this moment. She rocked her hips in rhythm with the fingers inside her. Crowley sat up and kissed her, wet and messy. Aziraphale moaned into the kiss and in between them mumbled, "Crowley," She felt the demon's fingers curl and pull. "J-just," Hips rocking. " _ Don't stop _ ." Aziraphale gripped Crowley's back as if she was holding on for dear life. Her manicured hands dug in crescent shaped marks, and she cried out in divine ecstasy. Crowley bit the angel's neck to hide her own moans as waves of pleasure washed over Aziraphale. She tensed around the fingers inside her as they moved through her orgasm and wished this moment of peace would never end.

Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed her grip. Crowley moved back and scanned Aziraphale, taking pride in a job well done. Her golden curls clung to her face, sweat rolling down her breasts and thighs. Or was that something else? 

"Okay." She breathed, grabbing Crowley's hand. "Your turn."

"Wh-" She began to protest, but Aziraphale had already pulled her into a passionate kiss. Caught off-guard, she nearly jumped when she felt the angel's plump fingers sneak around the backs of her thighs and politely pull her towards the bench.

"Aziraphale, y-you don't have to-"

"You talk too much, my dear." She pleasantly smiled, pulling the demon closer. "Why don't you sit?"  
  
Crowley moved to straddle the angel's thighs, but Aziraphale shook her head and motioned for her to move up. The idea clicked, and she awkwardly positioned herself around the angel's head. Thighs resting on the top of the pew, feet dug into the book holder on the back, she anxiously waited for her companion to make the first move. "Angel?"  
  
"My apologies, I just," she traced her fingers along the ridges of Crowley's vulva, earning a shiver. "I just think you are beautiful."

Crowley started to respond, but was cut off by the feeling of Aziraphale's hands moving to cup the outside of her thighs and a warm tongue slide up to meet her clit. While the Crowley's style of lovemaking was swift and rough, Aziraphale liked to take her time, even if she had her work cut out for her. The demon was already dripping from doing so much work on her, that she decided to give her a break.

Aziraphale dove in, making sure to taste and savor every bit of her companion. Her tongue danced and curved around Crowley's clit, adding a soft bite to make the demon squirm. Crowley moved a hand to steady herself on the pew, and another to her mouth. Making the angel moan was one thing, but letting her know how much she enjoyed this was something that conflicted with her pride. She cursed when she felt her companion's warm tongue enter her. She was already so close, and Aziraphale had been a really fast learner. She moved deeper, and faster, causing Crowley to subconsciously grind against the movement. Both hands now on the pew, she dug her claw-like fingers in as the pressure built. Everything was blurring, and she called out the angel's name as sweet release finally came to her. Wave after wave, she treasured each moment. 

Panting, she shakily lowered herself from the pew and slunk down next to Aziraphale, who was also short of breath. They sat together in breathless silence, slowly gathering their thoughts. Aziraphale wiped her mouth off and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on Crowley's forehead. Their hair clung to their faces, and their robes clung to their skin. The angel giggled when she finally stood up.

"It seems you did quite a number on this pew, my dear." she noted cheerfully. There were distinct claw marks a curious distance from where Aziraphale's head had been. 

"Yeah well," Crowley reasoned, "who's gonna care anyway?" 

\--

Crowley left as soon as the sun rose, and Aziraphale took some time to herself to clean up. Later, when more of the refugees were awake and moving around, they seemed to have a lot of complaints. For a start, they kept hearing these weird noises in the middle of the night. One of them recalled hearing someone scream "Asur-ma-pel" or something. The angel simply smiled knowingly and redirected their attention elsewhere. This seemed to be going fantastically, until someone mentioned weird marks on a pew in the main sanctuary. 

Images and memories of the traumatic event still found their way to Aziraphale's mind throughout the day and following months, but she felt now that she could replace the haunting thoughts with more pleasant ones. Even if, only for a moment.


End file.
